Compendium
by tasraeles
Summary: Random poems and one-shots about the final fantasy world and characters. - At least it will be once I get it going. Please R&R what I have so far.
1. Volume I

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7 or its characters, they are the sole property of Square-Enix. With that being said...**

I'm taking a detour from _The Life of Aeris Gainsborough _and just playing around and putting some random things together. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_Final Fantasy VII Compendium_**

* * *

**_LifeStream_**

_The river flows on forever,  
Courses through our veins  
Connecting us together  
And every life it sustains_

_We live, we grow, we perish  
and to the planet return  
Leaving behind all we cherish  
To begin new life in turn_

_Our thoughts and minds combine  
Joining memories and dreams  
Into a beautiful design  
That's much more than it seems_

_Amid the ocean of light  
We find the promised land together  
Bathed in peace, our spirits take flight  
And the river flows on forever_

_

* * *

_

**_The Road Stretches On_**

_The sky was blue...  
_A vast sea overhead broken only by soft white clouds that gently drifted across on currents of air high above. The breeze below was warm and bent the grass as it blew across the plain making waves on land. A lonely road weaved its way around the rolling hills and was traveled on this day by a man dressed in black and riding a motorcycle he called _Fenrir_. He was working, on his way to deliver a package, and didn't notice how beautiful it was today. His phone buzzed at his hip, but he ignored it for now. _I'll check who called when I'm done._ He thought to himself as he rode on.

When he was moving, he felt in control. He decided where he was going and how fast he was going to get there and he took comfort in that, especially when so many times his world had spun out of control. He was happy he had this one thing at least that was constant. His friends were always there, he knew, but they looked to him to take charge and be the leader. The responsibility sometimes made him feel more alone than when he isolated himself. He had one of those moments when this job had come up and he was eager to take it. Before anyone had much of a chance to say anything, he got on _Fenrir_ and rode off letting them know he'd be back soon.

He would have to face whatever he left when he did return, but he was thankful for the reprieve. His phone buzzed again and after a few minutes, he decided to check the display to see if maybe it was something serious. Tifa had sent him a text message probably figuring he wasn't going to answer her calls and that he would at least glance at his phone to see who it was. He opened the text and read what she had written:

/Fenrir is burning thru oil. Tried 2 tell u b4 u left./

As if on cue, the engine started smoking and grinding and he was forced to pull to the side of the road.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He said to himself feeling the crushing blow of irony hit him hard. He kicked the stand, got off the bike and dialed Tifa. Then an unexpected message flashed on his screen.

/Lost Signal/

Cursing and swearing, he moved his phone all around trying to find the signal again. He ran back the way he had come and then out the way he was going and still nothing. He wanted to smash his phone against the ground and stomp on it until it was nothing but shattered bits of plastic.

"What the hell?!" He ranted, yelling at the phone. "I just got a text, how is this suddenly a dead zone?! You piece of....!" He threw it with all his might out into the field and watched as it soared through the air and finally came down, hitting the ground with a satisfying thud. Suddenly feeling very foolish, he dropped his head and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked down the road behind him and was glad that nobody had seen him do that. Then he heard the faint sound of his ringtone. "Great, now I have a signal. Wait..." _I never took it off vibrate. _

He waded into the waist high grass walking cautiously toward the sound. It never stopped playing and it took him a few minutes to get to it. Once he found it, he looked down at it for a minute wondering if he had broken it, then he glanced around him for movement in case this was some sort of trap. Finally, he crouched down and picked it up and immediately it stopped ringing. The display lit up telling him he had missed a call. He checked who it had been, but there was no number. It beeped at him, he had gotten a new text message from he guessed was the same person. Reluctantly he opened it and took a sharp breath in.

/You need to relax. It's a beautiful day, why don't you enjoy it?/

He closed his phone and looked up at the sky. "It's not always that easy." He said aloud not really knowing if there was anyone listening. A gust of wind swept past him and gently ruffled his spiky blond hair and he swore he felt soft fingertips caress his face. "Fine, you win."

He laid back in a soft patch of grass and sighed. He watched the clouds change shapes as they sped across the sky. His eye settled on one that looked like a chocobo and thought to himself he needed to deliver his package, but he remained on the ground tracking this cloud as it passed by. Soon it altered and became a tonberry and he cringed remembering his encounters with the deadly creatures, but it didn't stay very long. It was a boot, a sword, a shuriken and finally morphed into a flower before it drifted out of sight.

"It's been awhile..." He said, plucking a flower from beside him and spinning it around between his thumb and forefinger. He watched as the petals twirled around and thought about the last time he had seen her. After he had defeated Sephiroth again, after he had been cured of his geostigma, was shot in the chest and woke up in the pool that had formed in the church. She had been there, waiting for him to wake up. Then she left with Zack back into the light. "I...I guess everything did turn out alright. It's hard to see it sometimes though."

He didn't say anything for awhile, just listened to the wind blowing through the grass and stared up into the endless blue sky. "It is a beautiful day." He finally admitted to himself feeling calm and relaxed. His phone beeped and he turned his attention back to it. Another text message.

/Better get back to your bike now./

He smiled to himself and decided to go along with it. "Why not?" He picked himself up, brushed off the dirt and dead grass and trekked back to the road where he had left _Fenrir_. When he got to his bike he checked it over. _This is going to take awhile to fix up. _He thought and checked his phone again. _Still no signal... _He looked around, then gazed back up to the sky. "Am I missing something here?" As he spoke he heard a vehicle in the distance coming his way. It sounded old. As it came into view his jaw went slack. The truck was old and rusty, but still ran fairly well. The driver, spotting him, pulled over and stuck his head out the window.

"Hey there son," He called out, "do you need some help?"

At first, he just nodded dumbfounded then pulled his thoughts together. "Yeah, my bike broke down. Can't get a signal. I was on my way to make a delivery."

"Where 'ya headed?" He asked.

"Chocobo Ranch."

"I'm passing by there." He got out of his truck and inspected the bike. "Why don't we load this up and I'll drop you off on my way." Together they wrestled the bike up into the truck bed and strapped it down securely. Then he jumped into the cab with the driver and they drove away. The driver, an aged man who had obviously worked hard his whole life, glanced sideways at him from time to time and kept getting a perplexed look on his face.

"Do I know you, son?" He asked finally, his face crinkled from frowning. "I'm gettin' the feeling we've met before."

"I...well, I don't think we actually met..." He stammered and rubbed the back of his neck. "I think you gave my friend and me a ride once...awhile back."

"Midgar!" He shouted in triumph as the memory returned to him. "That's right! Hard to believe I forgot, I should've remembered that hair of yours. Of course you were in sorry shape then. You don't even seem to be the same person."

"...You could say that."

"That friend of yours though, I don't think he stopped talking for more than a few minutes that whole trip." He shook his head as he thought back to that long drive. "You two seemed to be pretty close though. I thought you were family the way he was taking care of you. It's hard to find a friend like that. Where is he now?"

"He, uh...he died."

"Oh, now I'm sorry to hear that, son." He said sincerely, "Be glad, though. Be glad you had a friend like him. Like I said, they are hard to come by."

He sat back a moment and absorbed his words. His phone buzzed and he looked down. Twelve missed calls and four text messages. He smiled to himself and closed his phone and held it tightly in his hand reminding himself how fortunate he was.

"Yeah, they are hard to come by."

Before long they came up to the ranch and the driver helped him unload _Fenrir. _"There ya go." He said once they were done. "Do you need anything else now?"

"No, actually." He said with a smirk, "I think I'm good."

"You know, I don't think I ever caught your name."

"Cloud."

"Cloud huh?" He extended his hand, "I'm glad I could help ya again, Cloud."

"Me too." Cloud said as he took his hand. "Thanks again."

The driver got back in his truck and drove off, rolling down his window and waving one last time before he was out of sight. Cloud stood there and went over how his day had unfolded. He had thought that a quick ride was what he needed to get his head together. It turned out to be nothing like he expected. He looked at his phone again and thought, _I always have more than I think I do._

_"_Thank you." He said softly glancing at the flower he had picked in the valley. The breeze picked up again and gave him a warm embrace as if to say, _You're welcome_. Looking back down the road again, he wondered where it would take him and he began to hum a familiar tune to himself. "_Do, Re, Mi, Ti, La, Do, Re, Mi, So, Fa, Do, Re, Do_."

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading! The short story about Cloud is set after AC and a little before DoC. I plan on adding more short stories and poems every now and then when I take a break from my other writing. Hopefully it won't suck. Thanks again and please R&R.


	2. Volume II

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7 or it's characters, they belong to Square-Enix.**

Rated for mild language and some suggestive themes.

* * *

**_Reeve's Vacation_**

Costa del Sol was perfect this time of year. Warm sun, aquamarine ocean and beautiful scantily clad women. It had been far too long since Reeve Tuesti had taken a vacation and now he was thinking, _I should have done this sooner. _He took a drink from his ice cold beer and looked out across the ocean through his sunglasses, getting lost in the rhythm of the waves washing up on shore. He took another drink and gradually felt his tension melt away. _Ahh...this is the life._

"You look relaxed." Reeve immediately recognized the smooth, sultry voice and let out a low, painful groan. An attractive blond woman crossed in front of him cutting off his view and casting her shadow over him. Her hair hung in soft curls around her face and down her back and she was wearing a red string bikini that seemed a little too small for her large bust. She held a mai tai in one hand and set the other on her hip.

"Scarlet." He said casually. "You're looking well."

"I wish I could say the same for you." She shook her head and made a _tisk tisk_ sound. "My my, Reeve. You've really let yourself go."

"Is there a reason you're here?" He felt the tension returning to his body and took a quick swig of beer to try and compensate.

"I heard you were here and thought I'd honor you with my company." She gave him a devious smile and sauntered over to the lounge chair next to him. He sighed heavily as she sat down and felt the calm atmosphere wither into oblivion.

"If I wanted your company, I would have invited you." He tried not to look as she settled into the chair and flipped her hair off her shoulders.

"Why didn't you invite me, I wonder?" She mused as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"Scarlet," He began, trying to keep himself in check since he knew she was only trying to get a rise out of him, "you are conniving, cold hearted and power hungry. Wonderful traits for expanding a corporate empire _not _for building any type of meaningful relationship. That is why Shinra hired you and the reason our marriage _failed_." He took another drink and continued, "If I was masochistic, you definitely would have gotten an invitation to join me. However, that is not the case."

Scarlet sipped her mai tai as he spoke, gave him a sidelong glance and pouted her full lips. "Maybe if you hadn't been so obsessive over tinkering with your little toys our marriage would have worked." She spoke playfully, but her voice was laced with venom.

"Oh yes," He said sarcastically, "That's why we got divorced."

"Couldn't even fake enough interest to have a decent argument." She vented spitefully, "That's why the make up sex was so terrible..."

Tired of playing this game, he pulled off his shades and looked her in the eye. "Why are you here?"

"Rufus Shinra wanted to get a hold of you." She shrugged and took another sip from her drink. "He didn't say why, but I'm guessing he has a job for WRO." She snickered at Reeve. "World Regenesis Organization. How noble of you."

"I just want to do my part to help the planet."

"Oh, I have no doubt. You always were a do-gooder. Still, I think you have another reason that isn't so obvious."

"And that would be what?" Reeve cursed himself for asking. He knew she had set him up for something.

"Guilt." She said simply. Reeve scoffed and opened his mouth to make a reply but she cut him off. "Not just because of your work with Shinra. No, you're doing this because you're pining over that ancient girl." He tried to object, but Scarlet interrupted. "I read your report, Reeve. That night at the Gold Saucer, they had agreed to go after Sephiroth. If it wasn't for stealing the keystone and taking the woman and child hostage, they would have stuck to their plan and stopped Sephiroth. Instead, they handed the black materia over on a silver platter and the last surviving ancient gets run through trying to be a hero." She leaned closer to him, her eyes piercing into his.

"What really gets to you though, is that she forgave you and your little cat thing for betraying them. You didn't feel worthy of it then and you still don't. _That _is why you founded WRO. _Guilt_." She said through her teeth, almost hissing it. Reeve remained silent and sat back in his chair turning his attention back to the ocean. Feeling satisfied with her victory, Scarlet finished her mai tai and got up to leave. "Shinra is waiting for you in Midgar, he hopes you will meet with him to go over the details of this assignment. Oh and Reeve," She cast him a saucy glance over her shoulder, "this was fun, let's do it again sometime." She turned and strutted away, cackling as she left.

"Vindictive bitch." He grumbled in a low voice to himself. After a few minutes, he picked up his phone and dialed Cid to make the arrangements to return to Midgar. While not the most savory method, Rufus had definitely gotten his attention by sending the shrew. Whatever assignment he had, it must be urgent.

/Well,/ Came Cid's voice after Reeve had explained why he was cutting his R&R short, leaving out his conversation with Scarlet. /I guess you can rest when yer dead./

"I might have to wait until then." Reeve replied with a chuckle, "I'll see you soon." He hung up and finished off his beer. He sat there a moment taking in his surroundings - sun, ocean, beach, women - and sighed. _So much for my vacation._

* * *

**_Tonberry Haiku_**

My dagger is sharp,  
My lantern burns with malice,  
And I don't like you

* * *

_**Phoenix Downs **by **Marlene Wallace**_

Phoenix downs are very special potions made from the feathers of a phoenix. A phoenix is a giant bird that dies and is reborn from the ashes of its former self. Its feathers have special properties that will wake someone who has been knocked out even when they are very badly hurt. People carry them when they travel because there are so many monsters around. If one of their friends gets KOed, then they can just use a phoenix down to make them get up, otherwise its game over. My dad also says that they work really well for hangovers.

You should always have at least one phoenix down with you when you travel, because you never know when you might need one and it's better to be safe than sorry. That is why I always carry one with me.

* * *

  
A/N: Just keeping it random. :-) I always liked Reeve as a character and often wondered about his personal life. I'm sure it's not a new idea, but it was the first time it popped into my head so I thought I'd write a quicky about him and Scarlet which I probably won't ever revisit. I really had fun writing their banter and hopefully you enjoyed reading it. It's set after DoC when the lifestream settled. I just wrote Marlene's little essay for the heck of it. Please R&R.


	3. Volume III

**Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 or any part of it. **

Rated for mild language and suggestive themes.

A/N: I needed a break from my other stories and I just HAD to write this.

****

* * *

_The Dress_

"Yay!" Screeched Yuffie rushing into Tifa's room at Seventh Heaven and throwing herself onto the bed. Tifa watched her and shook her head with a smile on her face. "I can't believe it! Us girls finally get a night to ourselves."

"It'll be a nice change." Tifa agreed plopping down on the bed next to Yuffie. She had been feeling worn down these past few weeks since work had picked up at the bar. She did not understand it, but Midgar had become a hot spot for tourism. People were flocking to the city again and swarming the bar every day. Vincent had remarked that people are fascinated by tragedy as long as it doesn't involve them. If that was really the case, Midgar would be the most fascinating place on the planet.

"Where are we going again?" Yuffie asked flipping on her side to face Tifa.

"A club downtown called 'On the Edge.'" Tifa replied leaning back on her elbows and rolling her head around to loosen up her neck.

"Wow, that's sure creative." Yuffie said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know, but I heard they have really good bands come in. Besides, the bartender there is suppose to have this incredible drink he invented. I want to know what he uses...Ouch! What was that for?!"

Yuffie flinched after she punched her arm half expecting Tifa to counter with a punch of her own. When she saw that she wasn't going to hit her back, she waved a finger at her. "No work! This is suppose to be our night off. No WRO for me and no Seventh Heaven slash mommy-role-model for you."

"Right right, sorry." She let out a heavy sigh trying to get her mind out of working mode. "Well, we better start getting ready if we want to get out of here." She jumped off the bed and snatched up the new top that was hanging on the headboard. She usually didn't get things for herself, but when their profits had gone up, she felt like she should treat herself to something nice. It was shimmering cobalt blue with two sets of spaghetti straps that crisscrossed at the back and hugged her like a second skin and she decided to bust out her old black mini skirt to wear with it.

"Uh, Teef..." Yuffie sat up and rubbed the back of her neck feeling a bit embarrassed. "Do you have anything I could borrow? I didn't bring anything with me...not like I have anything, my old man is crazy 'bout that sorta thing. 'No one will buy the bottle if they can get the wine for free'. What an idiot." She had lowered her voice a couple of octaves when she quoted her father and then rolled her eyes in an overly exaggerated manner.

"Yuffie, relax." Tifa gave her a half smile and nodded towards the chest sitting against the wall. "You should find something in there. I'm going to get changed." She gave Yuffie a wink, slung her top over her shoulder and sashayed out of the room.

Yuffie catapulted herself off the bed and tripped over her feet as she made her way to the chest. She fell on her knees, opened the lid and proceeded to rummage through the contents of the chest.

"Nope. No. Not a chance." She threw out one thing after the other. Whatever she didn't like or knew she wouldn't fit into unless she stuffed her bra with water balloons was tossed over her head and out of sight. She had just discarded a powder blue top of Tifa's when something red caught her eye and she pulled it out to reveal a long flowing dress. "Oooh, this is cute!" She said excitedly as she draped it over her body and modeled in front of the mirror. "Folks, we may have a winner."

Tifa had just finished putting on the final touches to her outfit and was ready to go. She did a quick turn in front of the mirror in the bathroom and, feeling satisfied, exited and walked over to her bedroom door. She listened to Yuffie banging around inside and decided she probably should leave her alone, besides she was afraid of how her room looked.

"Hey, Yuffie?" She said after she knocked on the door a couple times, "You doing ok in there?"

"Um, yeah." Came Yuffie's muffled reply. "Go on down, I'll be right there!"

"Oh, OK." Tifa said turning away and headed downstairs. She adjusted her skirt when she reached the landing and remembered why she had retired it in the first place. She had gotten tired of pulling down the hem after every battle and flight of stairs.

"Whoa!" Tifa turned to see Barret walking out of the kitchen. He looked her over and shook his head. "Are you sure you don't want me comin' with you? All the creeps 'round this town, you'll need some cover fire lookin' like that."

"Is that your way of saying I look good?" He cleared his throat and gave her a little shrug. She was going to chide him more, but then she heard soft footfalls behind her coming down the stairs and Barret's eyes went wide.

"Damn, looks like I'm gonna have to kill some men tonight because of you two." He grumbled and Yuffie giggled at his remark. Tifa grinned and turned around to look at her. As soon as she laid eyes on her and saw the dress she was wearing, she gasped in horror.

"Where did you get that?" She asked feeling the blood drain from her face.

"It was in the chest. I was going to wear the red dress, but I still didn't fit the bust. But then I found this purple one instead!" She twirled around to show off how the dress accented her curves. "It was wrapped up with this awesome cologne and some pretty skimpy lingerie and a blond wig. Crazy, I didn't think you were that kinky, Teef." Barret gave Tifa a confused look and she laughed awkwardly at the sudden turn their conversation had taken.

"You look great!" Her voice came out in a squeek. She grabbed hold of her arm and tried angling her towards the door. "We better get going, don't want to be late!" As she neared the door, the handle turned and the door opened to reveal Cloud and Cid who had been working on Fenrir and were covered in grease. When they caught site of Tifa, Cid whistled while Cloud gave her a small half smile.

"Hey Tifa, you look..." His voice trailed off as Yuffie popped her head out from behind Tifa and waved at the two men. Cloud's infinitesimal smile was quickly replaced with a look of shock and near panic. "What are you wearing?"

"I know, I never wear dresses. It's so weird isn't it?" Yuffie spoke completely oblivious, "Do you like it?"

"Where the hell did you get that!?"

"From Tifa. What are you getting so worked up about?"

"Hold on." Barret said catching on a bit quicker than Yuffie, "Did you say a blond wig?" She nodded at him, her eyebrows knit together in confusion. Suddenly Barret roared with laughter startling everyone and Cloud tried desperately to quiet him. "Damn boy, that's messed up."

"It's not what you think." Cloud told him turning beat red. "Tifa!?"

"I'm sorry." She said trying to stifle a chuckle that was bubbling up both from Barret's infectious laughter and Cloud looking so flustered. "I swear I thought I got rid of it."

"What the hell ya'll talkin' about?" Cid asked trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Wait a minute..." Yuffie said thinking about how all the rest of the dresses she looked at were tailored to fit a more shapely figure, even the red dress she had tried. She looked down at the purple dress she wore then up at Cloud, then back at the dress and again to Cloud. "Eww! G-R-O-S-S-N-E-S-S!"

"It's not what you think!" Cloud repeated while Tifa burst into laughter unable to contain herself any longer. The next few minutes that followed was complete chaos. Cid yelled profanities trying to get someone to tell him what everyone was talking about, Cloud tried to explain why he had a dress made specially for him, Yuffie became hysterical that she fit into a dress made for a guy, Tifa tried to calm her down and Barret proved no help at all as he continually interrupted Cloud with asinine remarks.

"And you made fun of my sailor suit." Barret chided him with a grin.

"You looked like a giant marshmallow." Cloud retorted feeling blood rush to his face.

"At least I wasn't dressed in drag!" Barret shot back at him.

"And the Don chose _you_?" Cid asked finally caught up to speed. "Cloud,...what the f*%$ing hell?!"

"The Don wanted to marry me too!" Yuffie cried out horrified, "Was it because I look like a boy!?!"

"No," Tifa said trying to reassure her, "Cloud really did look like a woman."

"You're not helping, Tifa." Cloud stated flatly.

"I look better though...right?" Yuffie asked hopeful. When no one answered she felt her confidence shatter. "Oh come on! I could use a little positive reinforcement here!"

"Did you wear makeup too?" Barret asked feigning curiosity and completely ignoring Yuffie.

"I'm outta here." Cloud, finally fed up, turned and left the room followed by Barret shouting cat calls after him.

"Oh, come on Spiky!" He yelled as he chased him down. After a brief moment of silence, Yuffie turned back to Tifa.

"I _do _look better though, right?" She repeated her question and Tifa giggled and linked her arm through hers.

"Yes! You look great. Now lets go have our girl's night." She led her out the door and to the club.

"Oh hey Tifa," Yuffie started to say frowning, "The lingerie _was_ yours right?"

"Umm, well..."

"OH MY GOD!"

They exited Seventh Heaven leaving Cid standing alone expressionless and covered in grease. He took a long drag on his cigarette, uttered a few curses as he exhaled and made his way to the bar to drink himself into a stupor so with any luck he wouldn't remember anything that had just happened.

* * *

A/N: I realize this was completely stupid and pointless and Yuffie really couldn't fit into Cloud's dress because she's like way smaller than he is, but I laughed while writing it. Tell me what you think!


End file.
